MISSING
by AngelaMort
Summary: En una noche fría Ryou cae en una fuerte depresión, demasiado tarde comprende los sentimientos del espíritu de la sortija. Sin embargo el dolor no es para siempre, cosa que comprendió esa misma noche al escuchar un susurro entre sueños... ::ONESHOT::


**NOTA: **Antes de que hagan algún comentario sobre el summary debo aclararlo, no este fic NO ES YAOI, yo no escribo eso (aun que por la forma en que esta relatado lo parezca), es solo una idea que tenia desde hace mucho tiempo, más en la nota final.

El fic se sitúa después de todo el embrollo de Las Memorias del Faraón. Espero les guste ese pequeño oneshot que por cierto no es un songfic, es solo que tiene tema.

- - - - - -

_Can you stop, please?_

_Can you stop the fire?_

_You cant stop the fire,_

_you wont say the words._

_Please, Please…_

**M I S S I N G**

**Por: Ángela-Mort**

Una noche fría…

Todo había sucedido tan rápido, a pesar de que era libre ¡Libre! Como tanto lo había deseado, por tanto tiempo que había sufrido, desde que vivía en Reino Unido hasta su estancia en Ciudad Batallas, no se sentía bien del todo.

Mas de un año con ese sufrimiento y esa soledad y ahora era diferente, al menos eso él pensaba.

Aun no lo comprendía, no dejaba de pensarle, no dejaba de recordarle. Aun que a la vez le daba rabia, impotencia de no haber podido hacer nada, aun recordaba como ese espíritu lo maltrataba.

"_!Basta, déjame en paz! ¿No te es suficiente con hacerle daño a mis amigos? ¡Por favor, déjame en paz!"_

Ryou llegaba a esos extremos, en encerrarse por días en su hogar y no salir, con temor de dejar a alguien cercano en coma o peor aun, enviarlos al Reino de las Sombras.

Habían pasado algunos días desde que había estado en Egipto, desde la pelea milenaria en las memorias del Faraón, desde que se había librado del espíritu de la sortija del milenio, desde que lo habían derrotado y el quedado inconsciente, su cuerpo no aguantó tal batalla.

Ryou Bakura se encontraba en su departamento, seguía residiendo en Ciudad Batallas, pensando en todo lo sucedido, se sentía extraño, se sentía solo.

-"Por tus ambiciones…" –pensó el chico-"…estas derrotado"

Empezaba a recordar el día en que su padre le regaló ese amuleto egipcio el día de su cumpleaños, ese 2 de Septiembre en que su vida cambiaría radicalmente, en que su sufrimiento no acabaría y empezaba lo peor...

Años atrás había perdido a su madre y a su hermana Amane en un accidente, aun no lo superaba, pero lo peor desde el día de su cumpleaños apenas iba a dar comienzo una batalla interna muy difícil.

Ahora que lo pensaba, a Ryou le daba risa su situación, él sabía que Atem establecía comunicación continua con Yugi, pero Ryou JAMÁS le dirigió una sola palabra a su espíritu, simplemente lo utilizaba.

-"Que ironía"

El chico estaba recostado en su cama, viendo al techo.

-"Yo pensando en ti y yo que fui para ti algo insignificante, solo una simple marioneta que utilizabas para llegar a tus sucios y crueles objetivos, pero ahora estas derrotado"

Ryou se levantó de su cama y soltó una risita.

-"No te culpo, tu nunca lo supiste pero te conocí más de lo que crees…"

Se llevó una manos a su rostro.

-"…por eso nunca me negué a ayudarte, por eso siempre me tuviste sin poner ninguna resistencia…"

Dio un fuerte suspiro.

-"Aun que nunca lo aceptaras, fuimos siempre una misma alma, se por el dolor que pasaste y que sentías, a pesar de siempre aparentar esa maldad en tu rostro y en tus actos. Ese sentimiento te estaba destrozando, por eso buscabas venganza y poder, eras más débil de lo que aparentabas…"

El sentimiento le ganó, se volvió a recostar en su cama mientras lloraba sin razón aparente.

-¡Que estupidez! –gritó finalmente- ¡Ni siquiera mereces mis lagrimas!

Mas lagrimas abundaban en los ojos de Ryou.

-Te fuiste de este mundo por completo sin cumplir tu ambición… que lástima me das…

¿Lastima?

-Te olvidaré con el paso del tiempo…

¿Qué sucedía?

-¡Maldigo el día en que mi padre me regaló la Sortija del Milenio!

No entendía.

-¡Basta!

Ryou aun sentía la presencia de ese maldito espíritu, o al menos eso creía él. Recordaba esas imágenes del pequeño Bakura en Kuruelna, el asesinato de todo un pueblo, la inocencia de un pequeño que a temprana edad contaminó su alma con dolor, sed de venganza y maldad.

O tal vez el simple hecho de haber perdido a su familia, como le sucedió a él con su madre y hermana.

Un pretexto tal vez para recordar aquello.

Pero Ryou no era el único, Yugi también estaba pasando por una depresión CASI similar, pero el tenia de su lado que Atem recuperó lo perdido y regresó para descansar en paz.

-¡Es injusto!

Si, lo era.

-¡Maldito faraón!

Ryou sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, esas palabras salieron finalmente de sí mismo, ahora no tenía ningún pretexto ni justificación. Pero esas eran las reglas, el bueno vivía feliz para siempre y el malo se retorcía en el infierno por sus malas acciones.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde para estar de lado de su espíritu, para darle la razón acerca de sus actos, definitivamente muy tarde.

Deseaba poder ayudarlo, pero desgraciadamente había descubierto la verdad cuando ya las cosas estaban hechas.

El hubiera no existe.

Ryou se volvió a recostar.

-"A pesar de todo…"

Poco a poco cerró los ojos.

-"Te extrañaré"

Ryou se quedó en un profundo sueño, cansado de todo, de la situación que estaba viviendo, la depresión que sentía. El espíritu le había dejado muchos sentimientos como la soledad y sufrimiento, cosas que ambos compartían.

Entre sueños, Ryou solo escuchó un susurro en la oscuridad que le sacó una sonrisa y lo mantuvo tranquilo…

"_Perdóname..."_

Después de todo, como él decía no era tan malo, solo eran las apariencias aun que no tuviera ninguna forma sutil de demostrar lo que sentía…

_Please, please forgive me,_

_But I won't be home again._

_Maybe someday you__'ll look up,_

_And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:_

_"Isn't something missing?"_

_-_

_You won't cry for my absence, I know -_

_You forgot me long ago._

_Am I that unimportant...?_

_Am I so insignificant...?_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_-_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,_

_You won't try for me, not now._

_Though I'd die to know you love me,_

_I'm all alone._

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_-_

_Please, please forgive me,_

_But I won't be home again._

_I know what you do to yourself,_

_I breathe deep and cry out;_

_"Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?"_

_-_

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,_

_Knowing you don't care._

_And if I sleep just to dream of you_

_I'll wake without you there,_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't something..._

_-_

_Can you stop, please?_

_Can you stop the fire?_

_You cant stop the fire,_

_you wont say the words._

_Please, Please__…_

**Nota**** Final:** Mi cuarto fic de Yu-Gi-Oh! Me volvió mi gusto por este anime/manga ahora que empecé a ver el GX (que debo recalcar que no me gustó, no le llega al Yugi original).

Missing: Una de mis canciones Favoritas de Evanescence (cuando la escuché en vivo en el Auditorio Nacional casi me desmayo xD que locura, estuvo genial ese conciertazo!) Y bueno, a esta canción yo le tomé un significado diferente y no como que Ryou amaba a Bakura, como dije antes, yo no escribo Yaoi y JAMÁS en la vida lo haré, sinceramente no le encuentro mucho sentido, pero bueno yo respeto y cada quien su gusto, pero el mío no lo es.

Mas que aprecio Ryou lo toma como lástima, digo, después de tanto tiempo de "convivir" (por llamarlo de alguna forma) con él, como que lo llegó a conocer lo suficiente y saber el por que Bakura era así (osease vengativo) pero bueno, no hay que culpar al roba tumbas, tenia sus motivos y pienso yo que por esos mismos el no era malo del todo, solo quería vengar lo que era suyo y lo que había perdido cuando apenas era un niño.

En fin, sabrán que este es mi personaje favorito de Yu-Gi-Oh! Lo adoro xDD además me encanta la voz de Ryou en la versión en Ingles, ese acentito británico WOW! Me deja sin palabras xDDD

Antes de que se me olvide, si alguien por ahí sabe donde puedo encontrar o descargar los mangas en ingles o español (NO japonés por k no sé xD) de Yugi, preferencia _**Forbbiden Memories/ Pharaoh Memories**_, por fa díganmelo! Y se los agradeceré siempre (yo tenia una pagina dnd estaban TODOS los mangas pero ya no existe!!! K poka xk no he vuelto a encontrar los mangas completos ;-;)

Bueno, si tienes dudas, comentarios, quejas sugerencias o a mi Ryou envuelto para regalo (aprovechando que ya viene navidad) no dudes en enviarme un mail, review o lo que quieras, los leo en la próxima!

"_**Rape is not Love: "Intelligent Fans For Ethical Bakura Treatment, Because he deserves better"**_


End file.
